The Greedy One
by brown phantom
Summary: Nabiki, the Ice Queen of Furinkan High, may not be as cold as she seems to be. Part Five in a Ranma monologue series.


'Another day another dollar' as the Americans would probably say. Since we use yen I'm not sure just how much it applies here, but it's basic meaning seems appropriate. Today has been tough and we're just glad to get it over with. Of course, 'tough' here has had a very strained meaning for the better part of the past two years. If we had a normal day, I think we wouldn't know what to do anymore.

This is the Tendo Dojo, and I am Nabiki Tendo, the middle child of the Tendo family. Also known as the Ice Queen of Furinkan High. I'm best known for my ability to make a yen out of nearly any situation. Blackmail and information-handling are my specialties. People either pay me to tell them what they want to know, or to keep my mouth shut. And it's not just the students, some of the faculty have done this too. What I usually do is imply I have what they want and set the price. Everyone usually knows that it's not open to discussion or haggling, but occasionally one tries. Sometimes they even try non-monetary payments. Usually I don't go for those unless they make an enticing offer.

I know exactly how I sound: greedy, self serving, and sneaky. Don't bother trying to make me feel bad about it. If I cared what people thought about me I wouldn't be like this, now would I? Dad tried to guilt me out of this hobby some time ago and failed. Kasumi almost succeeded because she's so convincing, but even she couldn't make me change. Get the picture? If Kasumi couldn't persuade me, who can?

Don't think this means I'm just plain selfish. There are reasons to what I do. First, it's my hobby. Handling and acquiring money are my way of having fun. I always feel in my element when I do this. Second, it's my job in this family. No, I don't provide all our funding. That's a common misconception. Most of the money we use is from Dad's city services and the trust fund and stocks Mom left us when she died. What I do is make sure it's spent properly and not too excessively. Occasionally I add to it with my own money, but only if it's necessary. Most of the money I make goes to my college fund or my other interests like my manga.

Today I wasn't really able to make anything. I don't try to get cash everyday, because if I did my 'customers' would run out of money and I might even run out of ideas or info. Oddly, with Ranma Saotome's behavior lately you'd think I'd be rolling in yen. Ever since the failed wedding, he's been... well... moody so to speak. He's been giving everyone the cold shoulder, angry eyes, or harsh words ever since then. So far the only ones unaffected are Akane, Auntie Nodoka, Kasumi, Doctor Tofu, and maybe one or two others when I'm not around.

Even I was targeted by the new angry Ranma. It was because of what I did before the wedding, I gave out invitations to the Amazons, the Kuno's, and Ranma and Akane's class including Ukyo Kuonji. Or to be more precise, I sold invitations to them. Our parents wanted the ceremony to be a secret, so originally there weren't any invitations. I figured if we had some guests they'd get some wedding gifts which would help them and the rest of the dojo out.

After that, the wedding kind of blew up in our faces--literally. Several of the guests brought actual explosives, and endangered my little sister's life. After that we got a restraining order against the Amazons, the Kuno's, Ukyo, and even Ryoga Hibiki who happened to show up and wreck the place. I doubt any of them will heed it any mind, but legally they'll be in trouble if they do. I also gave them each a little payback in my own particular way, except Ryoga who disappeared before I could get him.

Ranma and Akane were pretty pissed off at me for what I did. I told them I thought that the others would take the invitation as a sign that they had lost in the game of acquiring Ranma or Akane. I did have a feeling that some might try to get violent but nothing that Ranma or Akane couldn't handle. I didn't see the possibility of explosives or just how bad things would get. So I apologized and tried to make amends by giving my particular form of punishment to the wedding crashers. Ranma himself had experienced this before, so he knew just how bad I can be.

But I don't think Ranma really knows just how bad I can be. You see, there's a reason that when I get the information I sell, I don't get caught. Dad always insisted that all three of us know how to defend ourselves when we got older, so he tried to teach us all some part of Anything Goes. Only Akane stayed a practicer, since Kasumi had to take care of the house and I lost interest in it.

However, I do know some things about the arts. I don't know any offensive maneuvers so I can't attack, but I specialize in stealth and escape. It was good to ensure that when I wanted to see something no one would see me there and if I somehow was caught I could get away. It was far from perfect but it worked for my goals. Then I found out about the Umisen-ken and saw Ranma practicing for it. I took note of what he did and tried it out myself in private elsewhere. So now if I don't want to be found by someone, no one can even try to. Oddly, I noticed Kasumi do something similar when Ranma created the Moko Takabisha. But why in the world would she be interested in channeling chi?

Things have gotten quieter here now so I check to see what's going on and get a small bite to eat. Ranma and Akane are in her room going over some homework they've finished to make sure Ranma got it right. Ever since the failed wedding those two have gotten more mellow towards each other and don't fight nearly as much anymore. Genma and Nodoka Saotome are asleep in their room, which Ranma is no longer in and sleeps in the other guest room now. Dad's trying to watch some TV but appears to be losing interest and might go to bed soon. Happosai is gone off on his pantyraids again for the night. I don't notice Kasumi around but I don't worry. Where else but here could she be?

I grab some onigiri and go back to my room. I pick up one of my mangas and read until I'm ready for bed. I've always been a 'late to bed, late to rise' sort of person. And despite that I still get to school before Ranma and Akane do. Well, that will change in a few months when I graduate. I bet many people at Furinkan will be glad to hear me going. My sister and her fiancee still have another year to go, but hopefully it won't be as bad now, especially with Tatewaki Kuno being out of the picture then.

I won't be able to keep an eye on those two as much anymore, but I'll still try. I may be a little greedy, but I never said I was selfish.

The End

AN: This was hard to write because at times Nabiki can appear pretty one-dimensional. It always seems like her wallet is her first and only priority, but I feel that Nabiki can't be that heartless. Her motives are easily questionable and barely looked into in my opinion, but I feel there's more to it than simple greed. Here it may still sound like greed, but I tried to make it seem like she may have justifiable reasons for wanting to make money, at least to her. After all, in her mind, she can't see herself as a bad person.


End file.
